fanonslasherfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Meet Theresa
DON'T TELL ANYONE 1x03 „MEET THERESA” Wesley zagląda do łazienki. Tam widzi Karen czyszczącą podłogę. Wesley: '''Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! '''Karen: '''Jak to co? Nie widać? Czyszczę. '''Wesley: Zwolniliśmy cię. Audrey: '''Właśnie! Wypad! '''Karen: '''Monica przyjęła mnie z powrotem. '''Wesley: '''Ehh... Gdzie ona jest? '''Karen: Nie powiedziała wam? Pojechała do Vegas. Chciała mieć trochę spokoju i pobyć sam na sam. Wesley: '''No świetnie! A z nami jechać nie chciała! '''Karen: '''Wes, zrozum ją. Ona jest w bardzo ciężkiej sytuacji. Potrzebuje czasu. Za niedługo do was wróci. '''Audrey: Akurat! Wystawiła nas! Chyba, że kłamiesz i mama wcale nie wyjechała! Karen: '''Tylko po co miałabym to robić? Dom Fillmore. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Olivia otwiera. '''Olivia: Witam. Theresa: '''Nie poznajesz mnie, złotko? Theresa uśmiecha się i głaska Olivię po twarzy. '''Olivia (zaskoczona): Nie? Co pani robi? Theresa: To ja, Theresa! Twoja mama! Olivia: '''Co?! Dlaczego nas zostawiłaś?! Dlaczego odeszłaś?! '''Theresa: '''Pozwól, że ci to wszystko wyjaśnię. Do drzwi podchodzi Natasha. '''Natasha: Co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego tak krzyczycie? Theresa: A to kto? Natasha podaje rękę Theresie. Natasha: '''Natasha Stangret. Córka Sharon i Jeffreya Stangretów, dziewczyna Olivii. Theresa spogląda na Natashę i Olivię. '''Theresa: Oł! Rozumiem... Olivia: '''Po co przyszłaś? Nie było cię tyle lat! '''Theresa: '''Chcę ci to wyjaśnić! Mogę zostać z nią sama? Proszę. Natasha patrzy na Olivię. '''Olivia: '''Daj nam chwilę. Natasha wychodzi. '''Olivia: '''Masz 5 minut. Nie chcę cię znać po tym co nam zrobiłaś! Co zrobiłaś mi, tacie! '''Theresa: Ehh... Otóż... Jak wiesz miałam problemy z alkoholem. I to niemałe. Na początku to była taka mała odskocznia, która przerodziła się w uzależnienie. Nie chciałam was zostawić. To nie było tak. Olivia: Ale to zrobiłaś! Theresa: Prawda jest zupełnie inna, Oli. Bardzo chciałam cię spotkać. Olivia: '''To dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś?! '''Theresa: Nie mogłam! Olivia: Jak to? Theresa: W końcu namówiono mnie na odwyk. Po przeprowadzce jedyne o czym myślałam to byłaś ty. Dla ciebie chciałam pokonać uzależnienie i pokazać ci jaka silna potrafię być. Dla ciebie. Nie chciałam, żebyś widziała mnie w tym stanie, więc wyjechałam. W końcu po kilkunastu terapiach udało się. Zupełnie rzuciłam alkohol. Chciałam wrócić, ale... twój ojciec mi nie pozwolił. Groził mi. Tak bardzo się bałam. Zaczyna płakać i przytula Olivię, ale ta ją odpycha. Olivia: '''Nie wierzę ci! Ojciec nie jest taki! '''Theresa: '''Niestety, Oli, taka jest prawda... Ale teraz, gdy w końcu mogę cię zobaczyć... To jedyna rzecz o którą mogłam prosić Boga. Dom Duncanów. Odwiedza ich Kiara. '''Margie: '''Dziecko, słyszałam w wiadomościach, że ktoś nagadał policji! To byłaś ty? '''Kiara: '''Tak. Myślicie, że postąpiłam słusznie? Margie się uśmiecha. '''Margie: Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie! Niech ten bydlak zostanie ukarany. Margie łapie Kiarę za rękę. Margie: A teraz chodź, ukroję ci ciasta. Margie nakłada Kiarze ciasta i uśmiecha się stojąc nad nią. Roderick: '''Jedz na zdrowie kochanie! '''Kiara: '''Ale dobre! To jest takie cudowne! Ja zawsze jem jakieś tanie żarcie, bo nie mam kasy. Wszystko wydałam na to. Pokazuje swoje markowe kozaki. '''Kiara: '''Jesteście kochani! Kiara po zjedzeniu przytula stare małżeństwo i sobie idzie. '''Margie: Wspaniała dziewczyna! Roderick: '''Lepiej jej pilnuj. '''Margie: Wiem Roderick, wiem. Będę. Ona jest dla nas. Dom Vivian i Tracy. Vivian wychodzi w końcu z pokoju. Tracy: '''Przemyślałaś swoje zachowanie?! '''Vivian: '''Nie żałuję tego, co powiedziałam! '''Tracy: Słucham?! Vivian: '''To przez ciebie mama umarła! Nienawidzę cię! Vivian ucieka. '''Tracy: '''Vivian... Wracaj... Tracy kładzie się spać. Koszmary Tracy Przypomina sobie stare lata. Krzyki. '''Sandy: Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Pisk opon. Tracy: Sandy, nic ci nie jest? Sandy! O mój Boże! Oddychaj! Pełno krwi. Tracy budzi się cała spocona i roztrzęsiona. Nagle ktoś zaczyna dowalać się do drzwi. Tracy: '''Proszę wejść! Przed jej twarzą ukazuje się ubrana na czarno postać z tasakiem w ręcę. '''Tracy: '''O matko! Pomocy!!! Tracy ucieka na następne piętro, a tajemnicza postać pisze na ścianie "Wiem, co zrobiłaś". Tracy wraca i próbuje sięgnąć po telefon. Zauważa napis. '''Tracy: '''O nie! Vivian, czy to ty? Przepraszam! Tak bardzo mi przykro! Nie chciałam! To był wypadek! Sandy i ja byłyśmy blisko. Uspokój się. Podejdź do mnie i odłóż tasak. Tajemnicza postać podchodzi do Tracy. '''Tracy: '''Właśnie tak. Odłóż to. Obie musimy się uspokoić. Żadnej z nas nie przynosi to korzyści. Tajemnicza postać rzuca się na Tracy z tasakiem. Tracy zaczyna piszczeć. '''Tracy: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratunku!!! CZY KTOŚ MNIE SŁYSZY?! Tracy odpycha postać i biegnie w stronę drzwi. Próbuje je otworzyć, ale okazuje się, że są zamknięte. ''Trac''y: Dobry Boże... Biegnie do okna i je otwiera. Próbuje z niego wyskoczyć, ale tajemnicza postać ciągnie ją z powrotem do domu. Na podłodze leży kartka z napisem "Suko". '''Tracy: '''Proszę, nie!!! Vivian, kocham cię, jesteś dla mnie jak dziecko! Jak córka! Nie rób tego! Morderca z rozmachem celuje Tracy tasakiem w twarz. Ta ma rozwalony nos oraz całą twarz we krwi. Jest przerażona. '''Tracy: '''Aaaaaaaa! Morderca bierze jej twarz i przykłada do lusterka. Ona na siebie spogląda. Jest bardzo roztrzęsiona. '''Tracy: Z-z-z-zostaw m-mnie! Morderca uderza Tracy wazonem w głowę. Tracy traci przytomność. Dom Loftonów. Martha siedzi sama w salonie. Słyszy szelest. Idzie sprawdzić kto to. Okazuje się, że Luisa, która spędziła noc u Tyrone'a. Martha: '''Gdzie byłaś? Myślałam, że już wyjechałaś. '''Luisa: '''Jestem duża, umiem zadbać o siebie. '''Martha: Niech ci będzie. Wczoraj dostałam dziwną wiadomość w telefonie. Luisa: Jaką? Pokaż! Martha pokazuje Luisie telefon z wiadomością, która brzmi "Uważaj na to, co robisz. Jesteś obserwowana". Martha: '''To są chyba jakieś jaja! '''Luisa: To się robi coraz bardziej niebezpieczne... Luisa idzie w kierunku drzwi. Martha: '''Gdzie idziesz? '''Luisa: '''Coś załatwić. Zaraz wracam. Dom Zoey. Odwiedza ją Nicholas. '''Zoey: Czuję, że ludzie są w stosunku do mnie dziwni... O co chodzi? Nicholas: Każdy jest teraz nieufny. Rozumiesz, te zabójstwa... Zoey: '''Tak, ale ja jestem niewinna! '''Nicholas: Nie powiedziałem tego. Po prostu też skrywasz sekrety. Zoey: '''To co ci powiedziałam to prawda. Nie jestem zabójcą! Nie taki był mój zamiar przeprowadzki. '''Nicholas: Ale już kiedyś byłaś martwa... Zoey: '''To nie jest zabawne, Nicholas! Ja mówię prawdę! Ufam ci, ale nie wiem czy mogę tego samego oczekiwać od ciebie. To zupełnie inna historia! NIE jestem mordercą. '''Nicholas: '''Okej. '''Zoey: '''Nie wierzysz mi?! Dom Gola. Tyler nerwowo chodzi po pokoju czekając na telefon, a Raphael siedzi na kanapie przyglądając się mu. '''Raphael: Tyler, co robisz? Tyler: '''Tylko czekam na telefon. '''Raphael: '''To musi być coś ważnego? '''Tyler: '''Bo jest! Bardzo ważne! '''Raphael: O co chodzi? Możesz mi powiedzieć. Tyler: Po prostu jestem tym wszystkim zdenerwowany! Jestem zmęczony i mam już dość. To jest do dupy! Raphael: '''Rozumiem cię. Wiem, co czujesz. Ale musisz być silny. Zrób to dla mnie. Przetrwamy to. '''Tyler: Chciałbym w to wierzyć... Nagle dzwoni telefon. Tyler: '''O! Nareszcie! Tyler pośpiesznie odbiera i odchodzi. Raphael dziwnie się wszystkiemu przygląda. '''Tyler (przez telefon): '''Jestem w innym pokoju. Nie! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Pozwól, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Po prostu... Po prostu to nagranie... Byłem smutny. Bardzo smutny. Dom Fillmore. Theresa rozmawia z Olivią. '''Theresa: Dasz mi jeszcze jedną szansę? To, co mówię, jest prawdą. Twój ojciec zakazał mi kontaktów z tobą. To okrutne, ale taka jest prawda. Olivia: '''Kłamiesz! Jesteś okropnym kłamcą! '''Theresa: Kochanie... Wiem, że w to nie wierzysz... Bo nie chcesz. Ale ja nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać. Dla ciebie pokonałam uzależnienie. Dla ciebie teraz tu jestem. Ale on... Sprzeciwiłam się mu. Teraz nie wiem co będzie. Tak bardzo się boję. Mam nadzieję, że nie stanie się nam krzywda. Olivia: O czym ty mówisz?! Tata nie zrobiłby nam krzywdy! Theresa: Pamiętasz jak tato wyjechał do pracy do Europy? Olivia: '''Tak. A co to ma z tym wspólnego? '''Theresa: '''On wcale nie wyjechał. Siedział w więzieniu. Za napaść. '''Olivia: '''Nie! Kłamiesz! '''Theresa: Przykro mi. Olivia: '''Nie wierzę ci! '''Theresa: Zabronił mi kontaktów z tobą. Twierdził, że nadal jestem alkoholiczką. Zabronił mi kontaktów z tobą. Tak bardzo się bałam... Ale zrozumiałam jaka byłam głupia. Podniosłam głowę wysoko, kupiłam bilet i przyleciałam. Chcę wszystko naprawić. W moim życiu nie ma już miejsca na alkohol. Jesteś tylko ty. Ojciec nie może nas rozdzielić. Bałam się o ciebie. Olivia: Wiesz o kogo się bałaś?! O samą siebie! To właśnie robiłaś! Theresa: '''Wiesz, że to nieprawda... '''Olivia: Za późno na tłumaczenia! Wyjdź! Theresa: '''Proszę... '''Olivia: '''Nie będę się powtarzać! '''Theresa: Kochanie! Gdybyś tylko potrzebowała pomocy, dzwoń! Wiem, że musisz to wszystko przemyśleć. Olivia: Jazda! Teraz! Theresa wychodzi. Dom Stangretów. Sharon i Jeffrey oglądają wiadomości. Dziennikarka z TV: W okolicach Stonefield Valley znalezione zostało już trzecie ciało. Należy one do niejakiego Thomasa Fillmore. Mężczyzna został uduszony. Policja nadal bada sprawę. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że te trzy morderstwa popełniła jedna osoba. W miasteczku grasuje najprawdopodobniej profesjonalny seryjny zabójca. Jeffrey: To jakieś żarty! Gdybym tylko spotkał tego bydlaka... Sharon: Skąd wiesz, że to ON? Kobiety też mogą zabijać. Jeffrey: '''Chyba nie uważasz, że zrobiła to kobieta? '''Sharon: '''Kto wie? Karla Homolka, Tillie Klimek, Aileen Wuornos, Elżbieta Batory. One wszystkie były kobietami! '''Jeffrey: Widzę, że jesteś obeznana w tych sprawach. Sharon: '''To są seryjne morderczynie o których dużo się mówi. Może morderca z Stonefield Valley też takim zostanie? Nie wiem, po prostu nie jestem przekonana, że to musi być mężczyzna. To równie dobrze może być kobieta. '''Jeffrey: Jak uważasz... Tymczasem w swoim domu wiadomości oglądają również Kristina i Leslie. Kristina: '''KPINA! K p i n a. '''Leslie: '''To okrutne! '''Kristina: '''Szkoda, że ofiarą padł Thomas, a nie na przykład ten gówniarz Tyler Gola... '''Leslie: Mamo! Kristina: '''Po prostu mówię to, co myślę. Niewinni ludzie umierają, a ten gnojek został nietknięty. '''Leslie: Skąd wiesz, że był całkowicie czysty? Nie znamy ich żyć, nie wiemy co zrobili. Tata też nie był w całości czysty! Kristina: '''Leslie, przestań! Już wystarczy. '''Leslie: Chcę ci tylko uświadomić, że nie wiemy nic na ich temat. I nie znamy motywu zabójcy. Pomyśl, dlaczego ktoś miałby mordować wszystkich z wioski po kolei? Kristina: Bo to psychol! Leslie: Albo po prostu ma powód. Powód jest ZAWSZE. Może to być nawet najmniejsza drobnostka, ale nikt nie zabija za nic. Kristina: '''Słyszałaś co kobieta z TV powiedziała! TO SERYJNY ZABÓJCA! '''Leslie: A co jeśli seryjnym mordercą jest ktoś z nas? Ktoś kogo znasz? Kristina: '''Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć. '''Leslie: '''To kiedy? Kiedy będziesz o tym myśleć?! '''Kristina: '''Jak dla mnie zabójcą jest ta nowa Zoey! Przecież to jest OCZYWISTE! Wprowadziła się tu, znajdują ciało. Bum, potem kolejne ciała. Jestem tego przekonana. Jestem oburzona, że jeszcze jej nie zamknęli. Strych, dookoła ciemność i pustka. To tutaj właśnie budzi się posiniaczona i zakrwawiona Tracy. Łapie się za głowę. '''Tracy: '''Cholera... Wstaje i włącza światło po czym szuka jakiegoś miejsca z którego mogłaby się wydostać. Jedynym sposobem ucieczki jest skoczenie przez okno, a strych znajduje się na poddaszu. Tracy patrzy na ściany. Widnieje tam namalowany krwią napis "WINNA", a niedaleko obok tego "Vivian nie ma. Nie pomoże ci". '''Tracy: '''Zrobiłeś krzywdę Vivian?! Ty bydlaku!!! No chodź tutaj, ujawnij się!!! Nagle słychać jak ktoś idzie na strych. '''Tracy: '''Aaaaaaa! Proszę!!! Nie!!! Zostaw mnie!!! Jeśli zrobiłeś coś Vivian, obiecuję, że tego pożałujesz!!! Tracy coraz wyraźniej słyszy kroki. Patrzy na okno. Ma do wyboru - zostać zamordowaną przez zabójcę albo skoczyć przez okno. Tracy skacze przez okno na sam dół. Spada na beton i umiera. Do strychu wchodzi jakaś osoba. '''Vivian: Ciociu, dlaczego klucze leżały na podłodze? Vivian rozgląda się we wszystkie strony. Vivian: '''Ciociu? Przecież słyszałam twój głos! Dramatyczna muzyczka. Vivian patrzy przez okno i widzi na dole krwawiącą Tracy. '''Vivian: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Vivian dzwoni po pomoc i wybiega na dół. Trzyma Tracy za rękę. Vivian: Ciociu! Ciociu! Nie umieraj, proszę! Nie chcę stracić cię tak jak mamę! Zakrwawiona Tracy w ciężkim stanie patrzy na Vivian i delikatnie się do niej uśmiecha. Tracy: '''Kocham cię. Bądź silna. Tracy umiera. Vivian zaczyna płakać. Po chwili przyjeżdża pomoc. '''Vivian (płacze): '''Już jest za późno! Cieszycie się?! Przez was umarła! Za późno!!! Vivian wykręca jakiś numer. '''Vivian: '''Tracy nie żyje! Wiem, że to twoja sprawka, suko! Dom Tyrone'a. Odwiedza go Luisa. '''Tyrone: '''Hej Lui, wejdź. '''Luisa: '''Coraz bardziej martwię się o matkę. '''Tyrone: '''Wszyscy jesteśmy tym przytłaczeni. Po prostu nie pozwólmy, by miotała nami paranoja. '''Luisa: Chodzi o to, że już wiem, że to nie ona jest mordercą! Dostała dziwną wiadomość! Boję się, że coś jej się stanie! Tyrone: '''Nie martw się. Martha na pewno sobie poradzi, jest twardą babką. '''Luisa: '''Co jeśli ona umrze? Co jeśli umrę ja? Ty? '''Tyrone: Przejdziemy przez to. Razem. Tyrone łapie Luisę za dłonie. Luisa: '''Dobrze, że ciebie mam... Restauracja Sweet Flavor. Odwiedza ją Theresa. '''Theresa: '''Poproszę whiskey. Dużo whiskey. Theresa łapie się za głowę. '''Theresa: '''Miałam nie pić, ale teraz to jest nawet wskazane... To, co się dzieje... To jakieś szaleństwo! '''Lea: '''Rozumiem panią. '''Theresa: Nawet nie mam gdzie zostać. Wynajęłam jakiś apartament na kilka dni. Tak bardzo chcę, by córka mi wybaczyła. Lea ściąga fartuch. Lea: '''Skończyłam swoją zmianę. Wracam do domu. Życzę pani powodzenia! Lea uśmiecha się i klepie Therese w ramię. '''Theresa: Dziękuję słodziutka! Będzie mi potrzebne... Dom Fillmore. Olivia obejrzała już wiadomości i wie o wszystkim, jest przy niej Natasha. Natasha: '''Tak mi przykro... '''Olivia: Nie! Nie wierzę w to! Musisz ze mną zamieszkać... Nie dam rady sama. Natasha: '''Oczywiście. Olivia płacze i wtula się w ramiona Natashy. '''Natasha: '''Ol, tak bardzo mi przykro... Przybliżenie na twarz Natashy. '''Natasha: '''Co najlepszego się stało... Naprawdę mi przykro... Zbliżenie jeszcze bardziej. '''Natasha: Żałuję. Mogłam być częściej przy tobie. Zbliżenie jeszcze bardziej. Natasha: Żałuję... Po jakimś czasie Natasha odchodzi na bok i dzwoni do rodziny. Natasha (przez telefon): '''Olivia jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie! Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że u niej zostanę. Straciła jedną z najbliższych jej osób. Teraz zostałam jej ja. To tyle. Dom Aidena i Lei. Lei jeszcze nie ma w domu. Dom odwiedza Tyler. '''Tyler: '''Hej. '''Aiden: '''Co ty tu robisz?! Lea zaraz wraca z pracy! '''Tyler: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mogę wejść? Aiden go zaprasza, a Tyler wchodzi do środka. '''Tyler: To, co się między nami stało... Nie możesz mnie unikać przez cały czas. Aiden: Wybrałeś sobie najgorszy moment! W mieście grasuje seryjny morderca, a ty chcesz gadać o bzykaniu?! Tyler: '''Wybrałem najlepszy moment. Nie chcę ciebie stracić. Jeśli mam umrzeć to przy tobie. Ale czy ty tego chcesz? '''Aiden: '''Nie. Wybacz, nie chcę tego! To była JEDNA noc. Nie jestem gejem. Gejem, bi, nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jestem w 100% hetero. Kocham Leę. I tylko ją. NIE CIEBIE. Cofnięcie w przeszłość. Dwa miesiące temu. Aiden i Tyler upijają się w Sweet Flavor. '''Aiden: Mam już dość Lei. Ciągle tylko narzeka. Ciągle mnie ocenia, a ja mam dość! Rozumiesz mnie stary? Pierwszy raz, gdy ją poznałem, to było coś. Ale teraz czuję, że oddalamy się od siebie. Czuję, że ona już mnie nie kocha... Nie tak jak kiedyś... Tyler patrzy Aidenowi prosto w oczy. Tyler: Ona nie wie co traci. Aiden: '''Co? Pijani Tyler i Aiden idą do domu Tylera, a następnie zaczynają się całować i uprawiać seks. W tle leci muzyka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WcWHZc8s2I. Teraźniejszość. '''Tyler: '''Jak chcesz. Ale mi było miło. Mogę załatwić twoje problemy, a Lea nie może. Znam twoje sekrety! '''Aiden: Cholera... Tyler: '''Jej na tobie nie zależy. Wyda cię policji. '''Aiden: Zamknij się! Już dobrze! Czego chcesz? Tyler: Ciebie. Tyler zaczyna całować Aidena, ale ten go odpycha. W końcu mu przystaje. W tle leci muzyka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgJFqVvb2Ws. Sweet Flavor. Restaurację odwiedza Kiara, która dosiada się do Theresy. Kiara: Jakaś nowa? Theresa: '''Co? A! Tak, wprowadziłam się tutaj stosunkowo niedawno. A właściwie to "wprowadziłam". '''Kiara: '''Niee! Chodzi mi o wódkę! '''Theresa: Aaa.. Nie wiem. '''Kiara: '''Wcześniej jej nie było w Sweet Flavor! Przecież bym wiedziała! Chyba, że... Przybliżenie na poważną twarz Kiary. '''Kiara: '''Lea nie chce już sprzedawać mi wódki! Głupia suka! Mogę spróbować??? Dom Lei i Aidena. '''Lea: '''Kochanie! Jestem! Aiden: O Boże! To Lea! Ubieraj się! Szybko! Przybliżenie na miny zestresowanych Tylera i Aidena, i wchodzącą powoli Leę. '''Lea: '''Kochanie! Gdzie jesteś? Wróciłam!